Rogue Trader
Rogue Trader is a miniquest playable after completing The Feud quest. There are 3 parts to the Rogue Trader miniquest. Each part allows the player to buy something different from Ali Morrisane. Note: There is nothing here to kill you, unless you are poisoned or die of thirst in the desert. Having fully unlocked the rune shop is one of the requirements for getting a trimmed Completionist cape. Walkthrough Part 1: Runes from Aubury Players start by talking to Ali Morrisane. He tells the player to talk to Aubury in Varrock about a rune deal. After doing so, players should return to Ali Morrisane. He complains that there is an odd lock mechanism on the caskets of runes and that he is unable to open them. There are 2 caskets: Small Casket and Large Casket. For both caskets, players get these three options: * Force Box: higher chances of success with higher Strength levels, provides Strength experience * Pick Lock: higher chances of success with higher Thieving levels, provides Thieving experience * Examine Lock: players will see a "RuneSudoku" puzzle. The Small Casket contains elemental runes and is easier to open compared to the Large Casket. The Large Casket contains non-elemental runes. Players may choose the "Pick Lock" or "Force Lock" options on the Small Casket. However, it is impossible to open the Large Casket by choosing either of these options. Opening the caskets provides Ali with his stock. With time, Ali's stock decreases slowly, presumably as he sells the runes. Players may replenish his stock by opening more caskets. After opening the caskets, players have the options of choosing either to buy all the runes (of unknown type and quantity) for a specified amount or to see what the runes are. Seeing what they are adds them to Ali's stock. Even if players decide to see what the runes are, they can still buy them from his stock for a more expensive price compared to if they did not choose to see the runes first. In order to buy the runes inside a large casket (assuming you have solved the puzzle') you must have the coins in your inventory. Your Money Pouch WILL Work. '''Also, the price it states to buy the runes is '''innaccurate.' You will be charged for the cost of the runes as if you bought them from a regular store. RuneSudoku The runes substitute numbers in a standard Sudoku puzzle. Players may either solve the "RuneSudoku" puzzle themselves or use a Sudoku solver to solve the puzzle. A trick that ALWAYS works with the Small Casket is to position the runes as shown. 1 2 3 4 4 3 2 1 3 4 1 2 2 1 4 3 The placement of the starting runes varies, but the pattern is always the same. This pattern can always be performed, regardless of the starting placement. The pattern for Large Casket is as shown: 7 5 4 6 3 2 9 1 8 2 1 9 4 5 8 7 3 6 6 8 3 1 9 7 4 2 5 3 6 2 5 7 9 8 4 1 1 9 8 2 6 4 5 7 3 5 4 7 8 1 3 6 9 2 8 3 1 9 4 6 2 5 7 9 7 6 3 2 5 1 8 4 4 2 5 7 8 1 3 6 9 Part 2: Blackjacks from Pollnivneach In order to obtain different types of Blackjacks (Defensive Blackjacks and Offensive Blackjacks), players have to talk to the Blackjack seller in Pollnivneach. He is just south of Ali the Kebab-Seller. Players may do the steps for offensive and defensive in either order. For defensive blackjacks, players need to go through the conversation with the blackjack seller and choose the 'cunning plan'. Players then need to talk to the Street Urchin, who asks the player for 100 coins to assist in convincing the Blackjack seller that he needs to produce some different equipment. Don't forget to talk to the Trader! When players return to Ali Morisanne, they can purchase defensive blackjacks from him. For offensive blackjacks, the player must bet that the blackjack seller cannot knock out the player with two hits from a blackjack. After attacking the player twice (for no damage), he agrees that the blackjacks need to be stronger. When players return to Ali Morisanne, they can purchase offensive blackjacks from him. Occasionally, the blackjack seller may knock out the player, causing 30 damage. This will cause you to need to go through the motions of both attacks again. Players may repeat this process to switch between Defensive and Offensive Blackjacks. Part 3: Clothes from Sophanem If players have completed Itchlarin's Little Helper, they may take a carpet ride from south Pollnivneach to Sophanem, and talk to Siamun in the building with the Spinning wheel or around the Silk stall. Siamun is a rude, gruff character who wants either 3 dyes or 3 animal pelts of the same animal. Allowed animal pelts could stem from cow (cowhide not tanned), snake, sheep (i.e., wool), bear, wolves, and possibly some other creatures. If players do not have them in inventory, they could retrieve them from the closest bank (Shantay Pass or Nardah for those who have not completed Contact!, otherwise the one in Sophanem) and return. Once the items are given to Siamun, he begins shipping the Desert outfits (for dyes) or Menaphite clothing (for pelts). When players talk to Ali Morrisane back in Al-Kharid, he asks that the player to return to Sophanem to ask Siamun to make additional clothing. Players may repeat the process to switch between Menaphite clothing and the Desert outfits. Rewards Ali Morrisane in Al-Kharid will now sell: * Desert outfits * Menaphite clothing * Defensive and Offensive Blackjacks * - Magic Carpet rides at discounted prices, Fast Travel now from usual * Runes are often more expensive than normal store prices as seen below. fi:Rogue Trader Category:Wikia Game Guides quests